epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Thor: Ragnarok - Amont's Movie Reviews
Hey, y'all! I've decided to make these movie reviews a regular series. I'll be reviewing new movies, like theater or Netflix originals. Shit like that. The dates in the "Release date" section here are the release dates of the actual movies themselves. I could be doing a new rap battle, but I'm watching a movie instead. Fuck you. i didn't mean it ;-; I saw Thor: Ragnarok today! It was pretty good. Felt a little weird, though. It didn't feel like a normal Marvel movie, which isn't a bad thing. It was actually a pretty welcome feeling. No major spoilers here. I'll mainly be talking about scenes and characters shown in the trailers, along with a few minor, un-plot-related things. As is the standard for my reviews. Yee. Before I get started, though, the trailers that were shown before the movie were cool. The two of them that stood out the most were for Star Wars: The Last Jedi and Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. I'm looking forward to seeing the two of those, and they will be reviewed. Yee. But, anyway, back to Thor. This movie is the third installment in the Thor trilogy, the fifth installment in Phase 3 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the seventeenth MCU movie overall. Once again, Chris Hemsworth returns to portray Thor, Tom Hiddleston does the thing for Loki, and Mark Ruffalo is back playing Bruce Banner. Oh, also, quick note: In Norse mythology, Ragnarök refers to the story of Asgard's destruction, as well as Odin, Thor, and Loki all dying, the latter two then being replaced by their children. But, obviously, Norse mythology and the MCU are two separate things, so that was mostly just a fun fact lol. This event is referred to, by the title and by a couple characters, but that's mostly where it ends. Just a nice bit of trivia. This movie is absolutely beautiful to look at. The CGI is breathtaking, as it usually is for a Marvel movie. The Hulk, in this movie, looks the best I've ever seen him look. The special effects were spot-on as they should be for a superhero movie. The story is pretty decent. It, basically, involves Thor & Co trying to prevent the previously mentioned Ragnarök from taking place. It's all fine and dandy in that department. This movie feels, as I said before, very different from the normal Marvel movie. I feel like that is because it was given a different approach. There's a lot more comedy moments in this one, and most of them work really well. There are several callbacks to other movies here. If I had to compare it to any movie, I'd say it felt more akin to a TRON movie. It had a very TRON feel to it, especially in the soundtrack. I had to look it up and see if Daft Punk did the score, but they didn't. Speaking of the soundtrack, Led Zeppelin's "Immigrant Song" was used amazingly several times during action scenes. 'S good. Chris Hemsworth, once again, shines as Thor. This time, he's able to showcase his comedic acting talents as well as his action hero acting talents. They introduce a lot of new characters in this, such as the new villain. The chick in the trailer that destroys Thor's hammer. Yeah, her. She's great in this. The actors did a great job. Stan Lee's cameo, as usual, was great. My favorite preformance came from Tom Hiddleston. The only complaint I have in the acting department came from Jeff Goldblum's character. While it wasn't a bad preformance, it just didn't fit with the rest of the movie. His whole character didn't fit. His character isn't that important to the story, though, so it's passable. Everybody else was flawless. Oh, by the way, Jeff Goldblum is in this movie. Yeah. This movie was hyped up as a "gamechanger" by several reviewers. While it's not really too gamechanging, there are some things that happen that will definitely have an impact on the future of the MCU timeline. This is definitely one of the better MCU movies. Also, you see Hulk's ass. I could've gone without that, but I got it. At least this movie didn't Dr. Manhattan us. I would've absolutely cried in the theater. Thor: Ragnarok gets an 8.5/10. Category:Blog posts